


番外：Sensing Tony 感知Tony

by EvaLee7521



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是Lady Ra大大的翻譯作品</p>
            </blockquote>





	番外：Sensing Tony 感知Tony

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有任何錯誤，那都是我的。

**摘要：**

Gibbs快崩潰了。

**備註：**

這個故事開始於【Sensing Evil】結束後。我認為你需要為了這篇而去讀那篇並有所感知才行。與上一個故事一樣，這有神秘的超自然力量，是個與邪惡對抗的類型故事，所以如果這不是你的菜，請離開。噢，還有這是個存在於〝Kate還活著〞的世界。

**_她抬眼看向Gibbs_ ** **_。「你會幫助他嗎？」_ **

**_「我會，」他說，對他所說的字眼感到陌生，像是他們把他跟Tony_ ** **_劃分在一起了。_ **

**_「他會需要你的，」她告訴他。_ **

**_出自_ ** **_【_ ** **_Sensing Evil_ ** **_感知惡魔_ ** **_】_ **

 

　　「你，」Tony堅決地說，他的聲音裡暗示著憤怒，「待著，」他的手舉著像是正在給隻狗命令。

　　Gibbs瞇起了他的眼睛。

　　Tony給了他好奇的旁觀者，Tim和Kate，迅速的一眼，然後傾下身並輕聲說，「Boss，你必須完全這麼做，我只是要去廁所，而我認為我可以不需要你的幫助就完成這個並回來到這裡。」

　　Gibbs知道這是沒錯的，合理，他應該如此。但每次只要Tony消失在他的眼界內，他腦後的毛髮就會豎起，他的手心會開始潮濕，他的心跳會加快，而沒有什麼事情可以阻止這些直到他讓那男人的身影再次出現在他眼底為止。他期待這會好轉，確信這只是Tony在他臥室突然消失的暫時反應，在只有距離Gibbs數英尺遠的地方被那個惡魔帶走。但，反而，這越來越糟了。他假裝Tony沒有注意到；在這樣的情況下，Gibbs總是偷偷注意著Tony。顯而易見地，Tony只是忽視了這件事直到現在。

　　「你將會坐在這裡，而我會自己一個人走去走廊盡頭。當我回來時，你會仍坐在這裡，」Tony說得沉靜但其中卻帶著堅決的要求。「別又跟著我到廁所去。我們清楚了？」

　　Gibbs的胃開始因為Tony即將離開的這件事而糾結。他的手在大腿旁握成拳，他的嘴唇緊抿著。

　　Tony顯然把他缺少的答覆就當成是同意了，他退回身，看著Gibbs好幾分鐘，接著就轉身並走向了休息室。

　　Gibbs花了每一分的控制力才不讓自己立即就跳了起來並跟上他。他抬眼並看見了Kate好奇的視線，接著他陰沉地瞪著她，「妳需要點事情做嗎？」

　　她迅速地搖著頭，並轉開視線盯著她桌上的工作。Gibbs轉向Tim卻只發現他正熱切迷戀著他電腦上的某種東西。

　　「該死的，」他低聲說。他失控了。他坐在他的位子上，手仍在大腿旁握成拳，並喘息著。Tony不在危險中。他不在危險中。他重複著這個像是在唸咒一樣。Tony不在危險中。Gibbs可以感覺到他心跳突然加快，恐懼的顫抖正蜷縮在他的脊柱上。

 

***

 

　　他迅速地動了起來，想跟著Tony的衝動強過於留心Tony的警告。

　　「Boss？」Tim擔心地問道。「一切都還好嗎？」

　　不。一切都不好。「我去找Ducky，」他咬牙道，接著大步地走向電梯，每一步都很用力，向他傾向於跑向另一邊的慾望鬥爭。他惡劣地戳著電梯上的按鈕。

　　當他開始劇烈呼吸，他的恐懼在上升，Gibbs砰地穿過門並走向樓梯接著把自己匆忙地丟下樓。「Ducky！」他吼道，同時他推開了驗屍室的門。

　　「在這裡，」他的朋友說道，帶著冷靜。他看了Gibbs一眼。「天哪，發生什麼事了？」

　　「我失控了。」

　　「如果是指失控，你意思是指你失去理智了，先讓我診斷一下。發生了什麼會讓你如此聲明。」

　　「是Tony。」

　　Ducky小小地笑了笑。「啊，你的資深探員這次又怎麼了？」

　　「什麼也沒有，」Gibbs說。「什麼也沒有。我只是無法…」他咬緊了牙關並在驗屍室裡踱步著。「我恐懼如果我看不到他。就像現在。我的脈搏加快，我幾乎要被想確認他是平安的這種心態給沖昏頭了。我不能這樣，Ducky，我不能像這樣生活。而且Tony的心情因為我昨天跟著他進去男廁而見鬼的糟。」他向後靠著牆並順著下滑直到他坐在了地板上。

　　「這是自Tony陷入致命危機後才沒多久的，」Ducky若有所思地道。

　　「而我如果像這樣無能，我就會一點用都沒有，」Gibbs厲聲回道。

　　「可能，」Ducky小心地應道，「這開啟了你心中的早期恐懼。你曾經失去過某個你在乎的人嗎？你的母親過世時你還很年輕。」

　　「你覺得我沒這樣想過？狗屎，當我老婆與女兒死去時我都沒有這麼錯亂。」

　　Ducky挑高了眉毛。「什麼？你失去過一個老婆與女兒？Jethro，你從沒告訴過我。我很遺憾。」

　　Gibbs不敢相信他就這樣讓這秘密說出來了。這就是他如何走入精神錯亂的跡象。「她們被射殺時我在大海的另一端。我抓狂了，但不像現在這樣。」

　　「但當你面對她們的死亡時她們已經都死了，」Ducky若有所思道。「Tony不是。你難道不認為如果你的妻子與女兒是在你面前如此接近死亡的話，為了設法逃離死亡，你也會同樣地警惕嗎？」

　　Gibbs用頭重重地撞在牆上。「也許。」Gibbs也想過那個，當然。Well，Ducky說的並不完全是對的，但總的可能性來說那肯定會有某些事是可以為Shannon和Kelly做的。不過剩餘的重點是他必須完全轉移對Tony的注意力、否則如果他沒辦法停止這個的話結局就是他會在瘋人院裡了。

　　目前問題是他試著要把Tony綁在身邊。這很詭異，而他知道這點，但他對這詭異的容忍度在最近這些日子裡卻提高了。

　　仍然，那感覺就是這樣，而每一次他無法完全地看到Tony，他看進自己的內心，無論那見鬼的想法是什麼都在那裡，卻不應該在那裡。就只是個巨大的黑暗尖叫著Tony會消失，他正身處在糟透了的危險中。Gibbs現在就可以感覺到這樣並開始換氣過度了。我的老天。「打給Tony。確認他是沒事的。拜託。」

　　他可以感覺到Ducky擔憂的眼神在他身上，但Ducky勇敢地順從了。當他的朋友撥電話到樓上時Gibbs閉起了眼睛。「Tony？啊，很好，我只是希望你能善良的給我最後關於John Doe這案子你的報告的複本。你可以？謝謝你，親愛的男孩。你救了一命。」他掛斷了。

　　Gibbs立刻感到好多了。好吧。仍舊活著。操。他將頭撞向牆壁更多次了。「我嚴重有某種東西不對了，而我甚至說不出那是什麼。」

　　「不，你沒有，」Ducky坦承道。他將椅子翻轉朝向Gibbs坐在地上的方向。「不過，我不相信你完全準備好對付它了。或許你只是需要時間。也許你和Tony需要離開一個周末並簡單地一起消磨時間。或許有部分的你還沒妥協於Tony生還的這個事實。從各種方面來說這整整一周可是完全徹底的不穩定。對付超自然，所有那些可憎的犯罪，Tony的新能力，還有那些惡魔對我們純潔男孩的完全迷戀。而你在這所有事情中都是首當其衝。」

　　這些Gibbs都知道，但他也知道他所感覺到的這些是另一種新的地獄。他有過很多機會去擔心Tony，而那些從未感覺像這樣。坦白地說，他們在那時尚未在一起，但如果在一起表示Gibbs要開始感覺到這些操他的事，那就好停止了。「操。」

　　Tony推開門，當Tony看見Gibbs坐在地板上時露出了看見戲劇性場面的眼神，以及Ducky向下看去的擔憂眼神。

　　「狗屎，」Tony說道。他走過去並坐在了Gibbs的身旁，坐得很近，直到他的右邊緊靠著Gibbs的左手邊。只有這樣Gibbs才能放輕鬆。比較起他所感受到的那些，那些讓他神經緊繃、纏繞著他如此緊密並讓他覺得如此疲累，而現在，這時他感覺到的失落及操他的放鬆，就像是夜晚與白天，死亡與活著。

　　Gibbs倏地睜開眼睛，准許自己用檢驗的眼神確認Tony是安全的且就正在這裡的想法滲出並席捲他所有的感覺。「操，」他再次說道。

　　「怎麼了？」Tony問。他抬眼看向Ducky。「你知道嗎？」

　　「不，」Ducky坦承道。「Jethro只是在解釋現在的處境。」

　　「什麼處境？」

　　Gibbs搖搖頭，但最後仍是張開了眼睛。「我不知道。」

　　Tony嘆氣。「那東西已經消失了，它不會再回來了。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「那接下來的問題是什麼？」Tony要求道。「你昨天嘗試要跟著我進到隔間裡。而你今天也這麼做了，如果我沒有阻止你的話。我愛你，Boss，但當我在大便的時候不需要你陪著我。」

　　「我知道。」Gibbs表達立場道。「我知道這很累。我只是不知道要怎麼做。」

　　「也許你得了PTSD或是什麼的，」Tony建議道。「也許你需要，我不知道，某種建議。」他對此有點畏縮，像是他知道要怎麼樣Gibbs才會接受建議。

　　取代了巴頭，Gibbs確實對此有所思索。事情是這樣的，他感覺到的這些，不是PTSD，不是悲傷，或不是某種他可以透過談話，或是造船來解決的東西。那很不一樣。「我會摸索出來的。」迎著Tony懷疑的眼神，Gibbs皺眉，重複道。「我會摸索出來的。」

　　「好吧，」Tony說道，他的懷疑很清楚。「我要回到樓上了。」

　　Gibbs阻止了他想抓住他手臂，要求他留下的本能反應。他只是僵硬地點頭，並沉默地待著，當Tony邁開步伐離開驗屍室時他對著Gibbs的方向給了個困惑及擔心的眼神，還給了Ducky個〝處理這個！〞的視線。

　　「他會好的，」Ducky紳士地說。

　　Gibbs搖搖頭。如果他把他腦袋裡屬於Tony的這些告訴心理治療師的話，他肯定會被踢去做藥物治療。他很後悔他到下面來對Ducky說了。如果Gibbs現在想忽略這些的話Ducky肯定會踢他屁股的。「我會好的。」接著，吞下他的驕傲，然後站起身，他說，「你們兩可能是對的。」

　　Ducky認識他的時間久到足以接受到那訊息，界線，還有謊言，但他是個好到足以准許Gibbs現在說謊的朋友。「你知道我的門永遠對你而開，」Ducky告訴他。

　　「我知道。」Gibbs站起身，他的腳因為現在要回到樓上Tony所在的地方而慌張著。

　　「想在離開前來點茶嗎？」Ducky用帶著挑戰暗示的聲音問道。

　　不！那在Gibbs腦袋裡的聲音在尖叫。部分的Gibbs並不想要受Ducky這持續不段的煩擾，可他說，「當然。」直直地走向Ducky通常提供茶點的地方是個挑戰，Gibbs可以感覺到自己對著出口的標誌動搖著。

 

* * *

 

　　一但從Ducky的掌握中脫身，在Gibbs盡其所能地扮演著行為舉止正常，並且不想某種內心有著類似胎兒那樣束手無策的精神緊張症後，確定Tony正在 _危險_ 中並且他完全 _無能為力_ ，Gibbs跑回樓上，三步併作兩步地。他很慶幸他並未因此摔斷脖子。

　　他突然出現在辦公隔間中，並高興於沒有人注意到他唐突地、甚至是有點氣喘吁吁地到達。做了個深呼吸，在他走去自己辦公桌的距離中時，只注意到了Tony不在他自己的位子上。「DiNozzo在哪？」Kate同時間也不在。Gibbs把注意力放在了Tim身上，並等著答案。

　　「呃，」Tim開始嘗試說道。

　　「現在就說，McGee，」Gibbs厲聲道。至少McGee也經歷了上周整件狗屎事情，所以可能可以領會Gibbs想知道他的資深探員人在哪裡的這項事實的根據為何。Kate也經歷了部分，不過她正在工作一件很重要的案子所以與這整件事有點脫節。

　　「他，呃，說他有些任務要跑，還有他晚點會和你在家裡碰頭。」

　　Tim看起來並不覺得晚點在家裡碰頭這部分一整個詭異，所以那個長凳女士所說的沒有人會注意到他們的關係的這部分還是很牢靠的。「什麼任務？」

　　「呃嗯，我不知道，Boss。」

　　「Kate跟他在一起？」這不是扣掉是Gibbs和他在一起之外的最好答案，不過這也算是某種答案。

　　「Kate跟誰在一起？」Kate問，滑進了她的座位。

　　「他帶著，呃，呃嗯，Abby。」

　　「Abby？」最有可能被捲入問題的人，僅次於Tony。非常好。「什麼任務？」

　　「我不知道。」Tim嚥了嚥，然後清了清喉嚨。「他沒有告訴我。然而他看起來像是在趕時間。」

　　可能是試著要在Gibbs回到辦公室前離開。

　　Gibbs對著Tim哼了哼，接著走去了休息室，聲稱要弄點咖啡、不過，事實上，是去做點深呼吸好讓他不會開始在辦公室的某個區塊精神分裂。

　　他的電話響了。

　　「這最好是你，」Gibbs對著電話咆哮。

　　「的確是，」Tony輕鬆地告訴他。「冷靜。」

　　「我不想要冷他媽的靜，」Gibbs憤怒地嘶聲道，壓低了聲音，不想要他的崩潰顯現在閒聊的電話裡。「我要你回來這裡。」

　　「我不要，Gibbs，我很好。我要回去我的公寓打包更多的衣服。」

　　「我會過去找你，」Gibbs提議道，試圖緩和他語調中的絕望。能在電話裡聽到Tony的聲音總好過什麼都沒有，但這種對某種壞東西的感應正逐漸毀滅他的直覺。

　　「不，你不用。我 _很好_ 。」

　　「我需要在你身邊，」Gibbs咬牙道，帶著羞愧的，並感覺自己的臉因為這句話而漲紅起來。

　　「而你將會，」Tony撫慰地說道。「再不到兩個小時我就會在家裡看到你了。一但我到了，你可以抓住我，而我們會談談這個經過，好嗎？」

　　這聽起來理由充足。Gibbs痛恨這樣。他痛恨變得如此脆弱。「很好。別遲到。」Gibbs發現自己如果可能的話大概會打電話給國民警衛隊了。

　　「回家去吧。沒有什麼事情會發生，而你這一年除了工作還有更多的休假。回去造你的船；去做某種可以轉移你注意力的。」

　　這聽起來理由也很充足。該死的。「就是別遲到。」

　　「如果交通很糟糕，我可能就會。不要激動。如果我會遲到，我會打電話。」

　　「很好。」Gibbs掛斷了。沒有什麼事情可以比那通電話更讓他自己像個完全的蠢貨了。「操。」

　　他徑直走向MTAC，告知Tom他要回家的事情，接著告訴Kate和Tim他們可以早點離開。在其他情況下，Gibbs會發現他們滑稽的懷疑表情，但這次他完全集中注意力在自己的事情上了。不再多說什麼，他徑直走向了停車場。

 

* * *

 

　　船一點用也沒有。波本也是。踱步沒有用，午睡則是完全有問題。每一則新聞故事則是逐漸增加了Gibbs的焦慮。Gibbs熟悉那種悲痛，他熟悉那種恐懼，他熟悉每一種直接的負面情緒，他為了不投降而努力與這每一種的情緒對抗。他無法單靠自己就解決這些全部。這就像是他的腳已經精疲力竭了卻仍要試著站起來一樣。像是只要他能找到他的腳，他的腿就會在那裡似的。這太瘋狂了。完全毫無規則可言、而且，毫無疑問的，是個穿過他腦袋的愚蠢主意。

　　Gibbs從冰箱抓出瓶啤酒，決定他最好遠離波本；他不想Tony到家時他已經喝醉。他在最後的十五分鐘內每分鐘看向自己的手錶一次。Tony還要三十分鐘後才會到家，而Gibbs知道他最好要好好地利用這段時間。

　　Gibbs聽見前門打開還有Tony的呼喚。「Jethro？」

　　「在這裡，」Gibbs喚了回去，驚訝於他沒有聽見Tony車開進來的聲音。更多的證明是，如果他需要做任何事，那麼他都處於不安全的分心中。

　　大步走進廚房的Tony看起來安全並且強壯並且英俊，而Gibbs發現他自己靠了過去直到他們互相擁住了彼此。

　　「開心我回家了？」Tony取笑道。

　　「對。」Gibbs呼吸著Tony的味道，他昂貴的鬚後水，他荒謬的髮臘，還有就只是Tony的原始味道，腳踏實地與歡騰的情緒聯合起來影響著Gibbs讓他像是貓聞到了貓薄荷似的。

　　「你聞起來像木屑，」Tony開心地說。Tony像是完全沉溺在Gibbs聞他的動作中。「這有幫助嗎？」

　　「不。」Gibbs退了回去，小心地研究著Tony。「聽著。我知道我快把你搞瘋了，我知道這點。」

　　Tony牽起Gibbs的手並領著他們倆去到廚房桌邊。他將Gibbs推坐在他的座位上，接著走去幫自己拿了瓶啤酒。一旦到手，Tony坐在離Gibbs很近的轉角處，近得讓他們的腿相觸。Tony痛飲了一大口啤酒。「好吧。我準備好了。還有對，你快把我搞瘋了。」他啜了小小一口。「但我看到你眼底說你有主意了。」

　　Gibbs喜歡Tony如此了解他。「我正在想不久前我還在認為你完全是蠢斃了。」

　　「事實如此。事實上，你認為我是嗑藥了。」

　　「我也覺得你是蠢斃了。」

　　Tony哼了哼但接著他的眼神更加銳利地看著Gibbs。「你覺得這是像那樣的某種事情？這是某種神祕事件？」

　　這樣說很受傷，但他咕噥道，「也許。」

　　Tony發表了對此的一些想法。「為了什麼？好處是什麼？你知道我們不能總是在一起。」他眼神亮了起來。「也許們可以問問長凳女士。可能是她對你這麼做的，你知道的，如果這是某種神祕事件的話。」

　　「最後一次我看到她是在那場大戰後的早晨，」Gibbs說。「這是最近這幾天才開始這樣的。」

　　Tony噘起他的唇，輕敲著靠近他們的啤酒瓶。Gibbs發現他無法移開視線。他是怎麼能夠抵抗在他之下這樣一個性感的傢伙的。「事實上，」Tony說。「這開始於我們回來工作的第一天。這是我們在打敗那個大惡魔之後沒有時刻都在一起的第一天。」

　　回頭想想，Gibbs必須同意。Tom給了他們更多時間，而他和Tony除了吃和上洗手間之外都沒有離開床上。他們從未分開超過二十分鐘。

　　「也許那個惡魔計畫把你變成個定時炸彈，」Tony帶著個痛苦表情提議道。

　　Gibbs翻了個白眼。「好極了。謝了。」

　　「換個方向，長凳女士應該可以提供幫助，對吧？」Tony問，看起來因為想到可以再見到他的精神導師而愉悅。

　　「她不介意你叫她長凳女士？」

　　竊笑著，Tony站起身。「她認為這很有趣。」他放下他的啤酒並穿過廚房走向了後門。打開門，他大叫道。「長凳女士？妳在附近嗎？」他移去站在了門廊下，而Gibbs則是不知不覺地站在了他身後，他的手環著Tony的腹部。「長凳女士？」Tony再次喚道。「你的鄰居肯定會覺得我是個瘋子。」他稍稍轉了身好讓自己可以親到Gibbs。

　　帶著哄騙地，Gibbs將Tony完全地轉了過來，如此一來就是完完全全地吻著，Tony的舌頭探進了他嘴裡，手則放在了Gibbs的屁股上。現在Tony在這裡，所有Gibbs的焦慮都已消失，每一分都消失了。他甚至無法想起這幾天斷斷續續折磨他好幾天的恐懼了。

　　「哼嗯嗯，」Tony哼哼道，輕咬著Gibbs的嘴唇。「讓我們進去吧。希望她出現時，她不會介意等待。」他輕推著Gibbs進去，並將門在他們身後關上。

 

* * *

 

　　Gibbs從熟睡中醒來，專心地聽著是什麼刺耳的東西讓他醒來。他印象中風掃過樹的聲音，還有冰箱運轉開關的聲音。Tony在他身旁的呼吸聲，偶爾翻身導致的被單摩擦聲。他可以聽見遠處公貓吼叫著找伴侶的發春聲。都是普通會有的噪音。然後他聽見了那個，一個低沉的聲音在歌唱。希望Tony起床時可以看看電視直到他回來床上，Gibbs起身，穿上寬鬆的運動長褲及Ｔ恤，並安靜地離開了房間。

　　他逕自走下樓，他可以說出那不是唱歌更像是在吟誦。他緩慢地走到一樓，來到廚房後面。在外面的後庭院裡，他可以看見一團光輝，而當他自窗戶看出時，他描繪出了長凳的形狀。他盤算著要叫醒Tony，接著決定在Tony加入他們之前他單獨地有些話要說。

　　他赤腳輕緩地走出後門並小心地走在通往她的路上。他站在他曾經在她面前的位置上。

　　她向上對著他笑，她兩顆門牙仍金閃閃的，但她印上了獅子像的成對玻璃飾品現在閃耀著紫色。

　　「我身上見鬼的發生了什麼事？」他要求地道。

　　她拍了拍她身旁的位子。「坐在我身邊。」

　　他惱怒地發現自己遵從了。「妳叫什麼名字？」

　　「我有好幾個名字。Anthony給我的那個名字娛樂了我。」

　　「長凳女士，」Gibbs乾巴巴地道。

　　再次笑道，她說，「距離我上一個有這麼豐富幽默感的騎士已經是好長一段時間了。真是耳目一新。」

　　「這只有一個字好形容。」

　　「你無須在我面前隱藏你對他的愛，」他和善地說。「那讓你發自內心的閃亮。」

　　Gibbs沉下臉。

　　「別擔心。許多人都無法用肉眼看到這個，但我可以。」她長長地看著他。時間久到她的眼睛開始失去焦距，而Gibbs感覺到她正檢驗進了他每一個細胞似的。她眨眨眼，說道，「這真讓人意外。」

　　他知道這個當下她在說的是什麼。「在我體內的東西？」

　　她點點頭。

　　「妳可以讓它消失？它困擾我。那東西在我身體裡讓我無法工作。」

　　「嘿！」Tony在門廊那裡俏皮地喚道。「我就想我聽到有人的說話聲。」他走出來加入了他們。「長凳女士！好久不見。」他將他的手放在了Gibbs的肩上。「怎麼了？」

　　當她看著Tony時她臉上的表情是純粹的鍾愛，而當Gibbs看著她看向Tony時喉嚨緊繃著。

　　「Anthony，」她說道，「過來坐在我身前。」

　　沒有爭辯，Tony坐了下來，在她面前的草地上。「你們兩個傢伙在談什麼？」

　　「快談完了，」她含糊地道。她的視線從Tony看到Gibbs然後又一次。「你們的愛很強大。非比尋常。」

　　Gibbs的嘴唇因為她的宣告而緊抿著，不喜歡他的私人感情暴露在空氣中，但Tony卻像個照明燈似的亮了起來。當Tony將他閃亮的眼神看向他，Gibbs翻了個白眼，但他仍回以微笑，伸出他的手好讓Tony握住。

　　對著Gibbs，她說，「當我最後一次看見你，你發了個誓；你說你會幫助他。」

　　「我會，我這麼做了。」

　　「你對他的愛將那個誓言轉變成了某種不可思議的力量。」

　　Tony緊了緊他的手。「看吧？現在你也有超級魔力了。」

　　「這毫無用處，」Gibbs告訴她。「這種方式對我來說一點用也沒有。我無法總是和他在一起。」

　　她將那充滿愛意的眼神轉回來並看向他，接著Gibbs感覺那像白日的陽光似地沐浴著他，當天空一片洗藍時，而現在感覺就像那樣。

　　「這只是很簡單的未完成品，」她說。「如果你希望，我會完成它。」

　　「當它被完成時會是什麼樣？」Gibbs問。

　　「如果他身處在危險中時你會知道，而你將會知道如何找到他。」

　　Gibbs現在已經準備好要完成它了。他轉向Tony。「你沒問題嗎？」

　　Tony點點頭。「那有什麼缺點嗎？」他問向長凳女士。

　　「你們將有能力去感受到彼此在最危險的時刻及其他時刻。那可能會有損你們的隱私。」

　　Tony揚起眉毛。「這就像是我有了個瓦肯人（Vulcan）的連結伴侶但不會有發情期（Pon Farr）？」他愉悅地說道。「不是說我介意這個。我是指發情期（Pon Farr）這部分。或是連結伴侶這部分。」

　　「要怎麼假設那個感覺？」Gibbs說。

　　「你所選擇的鍾愛的小說，尚未實現的幻想，創造啟發了他。像是尤達大師，像是史派克艦長之於瓦肯副艦長。」她可愛地對著Tony笑。「像是天行者。」

　　Tony悲慘地笑了笑，那讓Gibbs想抱住他。Tony和他提過他對惡魔所說的那些話，而Gibbs也預備和Tony一起看【星際爭霸戰】三部曲，不過他們還沒找到時間。

　　「而他有你，」她對著Gibbs補充道。

　　「比最好的要再更好的，」Tony柔聲道。

　　Gibbs在看見Tony眼中的愛時有短暫地迷失了。

　　「但必須了解這個，」那長凳女士說。

　　兩個男人都轉向了她。

　　「那將會很危險。Anthony的禮物將會持續地讓他陷入與真實惡魔的鬥爭中。」她的眼神轉向Gibbs，吸引他到他們的思想中。「一旦這完成，一旦你被你的誓言所束縛，你將毫無選擇地站在他身旁與之一起奮戰。」

　　「我不會選擇其他的道路，」Gibbs說，沒有片刻遲疑。

　　了解他說的是實話，她繼續道，「我們都是光明的戰士。透過我們的行動讚揚什麼是真實。今天，你們倆都讚揚著真實。年輕的Anthony，跪在我面前。」

　　Tony單膝跪在了地上。

　　「Leroy，」她開始道。

　　「Jethro，」他更正道。「或是Gibbs。」

　　「Jethro，」她修正道，帶著個微笑，「站在他身旁。」

　　Gibbs移到了Tony身旁，將他的手放在了那男人的肩膀上。

　　她站起身，勉強有五英尺高，那個金色的，飾以珠珠的，帶著銀色的臂環從她的手臂下落到手腕上響起悅耳的鈴聲。扣除掉她矮矮的身高，Gibbs可以感覺到她身上的力量，並知道他正在感受當時她將Tony推去委以責任時的無論是什麼感受。

　　她的手伸出來並且一隻放在了Tony頭上一隻放在了Gibbs在Tony肩頭的那隻手上。她開始吟誦，輕柔的，Gibbs所聽不懂的字。他感覺到它們，而且，那聲音像是加熱中的上好白蘭地蔓延著，從他的喉嚨到內臟，再向外到了四肢百骸。

　　這很難形容，他從未有過如此體驗，但他所感受到的熱度，像是不只是他，也包括了Tony。這像是他整個身體被再寫過，再一次緊密地接合了起來，但增加了可延展的力道、那正歌頌著他與Tony的金色與銀色的光輝。

　　事實上，當他看過去時，他可以看見他們的光暈在他的手碰著Tony的肩頭的地方融合著。不是他曾經的短暫瞥見，而是迷惑人心的燈光秀一樣，是他與Tony之間一致性的具體證明。

　　而接著，噢，接著，Tony就正站在一個什麼都沒有的黑洞裡而Gibbs必須緊緊地抓住他，並發現那一片虛無中只有驚駭。它們填滿了Tony周身，而Gibbs知道他會永遠都在那裡抓住他。

　　她停止了歌頌並拿開了她的手，當她坐下時她對著他們微笑著。

　　Tony向上看著Gibbs並且臉上出現了個帶著暗示的渴望。「我可以感覺你在我腦袋裡。」

　　「你沒問題嗎？」

　　「沒問題。只是這很不同。」

　　這是個很好的形容詞。他們必須練習這個，看他們能利用這做什麼，他們能如何利用這個讓Tony活著。最後這幾天所留給他的挫敗現在轉而成了洶湧的狂喜：他可以知道Tony何時是在危險中了！至少他現在可以…皺起眉頭，他催促著Tony起身，然後說道，「不要因為你覺得你可以處理這個就把事情隱藏起來。如果你擔憂於某件事情的話我就需要知道。」

　　「就只是因為我擔憂於某種事情也不代表你就可以拿著上膛的槍衝進來。」

　　這倒是實話。他們會研究出該怎麼做的。他轉向長凳女士卻只發現她不見了。她和她的長凳都是。

　　「必須習慣這個，」Tony乾巴巴地道。

　　Gibbs想要感謝她，但他猜測她可能已經知道了。他開始思考他與Tony可以用最大的決心去練習這連結是要怎麼運作。「我們需要試看看這個，」他告訴Tony。

　　「沒開玩笑！」Tony說，帶著熱忱地。他抓著Gibbs的手臂並開始拖著他進屋去。「我想知道當我可以在我腦袋裡知道你在想什麼時我可以多快就讓你射出來。」

　　那可完全不是Gibbs在他腦袋裡想的事情，但當他掃到Tony眼中的熱情與慾望時，他決定這也是個很好的開始方式。

 

 

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
